ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Xitrix 2.0
Xitrix ' '''The Xitrix is, short for Ximultimatrix, an alien device which is attached to Jen's wrist via neruografting, which means that it is attached to her wrist by interacting with the neurons in her wrist. According to many, the Xitrix is supposed to be the ultimate weapon as well as the ultimate safeguard. ' 'Purpose ' '''The purpose of the Xitrix is to be the ultimate weapon and ultimate product of it’s prototype with various designs from each of them. The Xitrix was created with the objective of being its three formers superior while retaining their original programmings to become the ultimate weapon of an alien race. It does so by letting the original lifeform, in this case Jen, that the Xitrix is attached to become a creature superior to that of their native race. Due to a programming glitch in which the Xitrix misunderstood the DNA of its host Jen has access to inferior aliens as well as superior. Description ' '''The Xitrix looks like a glove, primarily black and green in color, with a green and white dial in the middle which has a shape like 2 half circles with their rounded-ends facing each other and joined. The inside of the two vertical circles glow in different colors at special moments. These colors signify the state that the Xitrix is presently in. They are: ' '''1.Green - Active Mode. Meaning it can be used. Actual usage time is unknown and can time out at humorous or dramatic moments. Seems to time out faster if regular time is tampered with. 2.Yellow - Recharge Mode. When the Xitrix times out. Takes around 10 minutes to "recharge", though it may take more time if tampered with. It has no main purpose and is controlled by Aill. Is said to be a default from other trix models that Aill controls when she feels like it. ' '''3.Purple - Capture Mode. When new DNA has been uploaded to the Xitrix Database for future use. Can also reclaim lost alien forms that may have escaped the Xitrix. ' '''4.Red - Self Destruction Mode. Meaning the Xitrix is put on S.D.M. (Self-Destruction Mode). Red for the state of emergency. 5.Orange - Recalibration Mode. The Xitrix begins transforming whilst selecting an array of new aliens forms. ' '''Creator ' '''The creator of the Xitrix, known usually as the Creator XI or Eleven, is a very mysterious being. Not much is known about him but it is known he was a very unsatisfied being, obsessed with domination of the galaxy. Cosmia, a female Pyronite (Heatblast's Species) helped create the Xitrix, without knowing the purpose, by contributing the DNA samples of aliens she had collected for the Xitrix and beyond. The Creator XI created the Xitrix with the objective of creating dominating the universe by using more powerful races to conquer the inferior races, upsetting the natural balance of the universe and helping bring dominance to his plan. He made several failed prototypes of the Xitrix, all failures with their own different settings that he combined into one ultimate device, the Xitrix. Some time after Jen got the Xitrix Eleven wanted it back to create a more poweful version of it, with the Xitrix’s features and settings to use force, to obtain it. After sending several assassins that all failed, Jen tracked him down to the farther rims of the galaxy wjere je was taken into custody and put in jail. He has since broken free and is on the lose again, thinking up more universe dominating schemes. Features ' '''The Features of the Xitirx are as listed below ' 'It provides the image of the desired alien in the user’s brain. ' 'Once attached to a host, it cannot be removed through conventional means and sometimes not at all. ' 'Can turn the wearer in 1,000, 999 different alien species. ' 'Can adapt the clothing of the wearer to suit the selected alien form. ' 'Can change its own shape and size to accommodate the wielder's size. ' 'Can morph and change at will to adapt to the situation. ' 'Can absorb a sample of alien DNA if any species comes into physical contact with the Xitrix. (Presumably this actually unlocks already present DNA.) ' 'Whilst the user is transformed, a button with the Xitrix appears on the chest or somewhere else on the host’s body which can be used to switch to another form while already transformed into a specific alien. ' '''Has a stubborn, level-headed but sometimes very helpful A.I. named Ai11 or Aill by Jen. If someone tries to tamper with it against the host's will, it creates a large feedback pulse for defense that can, depending on the attack can rip apart an attackers DNA. ' '''Has a self destruct feature which is powerful enough to destroy the entire universe, in which case it becomes the ultimate failsafe. ' 'Can read the mind of the wearer, and transforms them into the alien it thinks is right for the situation when activated. ' '''Can repair genetic damage to any lifeforms DNA It can reset itself, giving the wielder access to 10 different aliens in addition to any or all of the aliens previously present. ' '''Can show a database image of all aliens available at the time. ' 'Note that the Master Control is not a function. It's actually the Xitrix's true state with perfect control. Aill controls the setting on the Xitrix that limits the Master Control and can stop the user from changing to any alien at will, which makes the Xitrix run out of Charge (otherwise it would never run out of charge, as in actual it doesn't need any), has a self-destruct feature which can be activated by Eleven, Aill, or unintentionally and overall gives the wielder complete control over the Xitrix. Sometimes the protection system is actually needed so that aliens can't get control over the wielder by any possible accident, though usually in this case Aill will shut down the transformation sequence or speed it up, depending on her mood. The Xitrix has also been seen to automatically “loose-up” the restrictions and automatically fully charge-up when the wielder is attacked or is angry. The user can also ask Aill to voice-activate the Xitrix Master Control. When voice activated, it unlocks everything, including all alien forms on the Xitrix, and the ability to restore any alien species stored on it, but when done through tampering, it only unlocks the ability to switch between alien forms. ' 'The Xitrix Aliens ' '''Jen 10 Original Aliens These are the 10 alien forms that Jen started with when he first obtained the Xitrix. Electriana ' '''Flor ' 'Ellipse ' 'Fission ' '''Angel Razor ' '''Foxfeet ' 'Hydrafire ' 'Mirage ' 'Faultshock ' Jen's Additional Aliens 'Additional alien DNA was obtained later on by means of either a code, physical contact with an alien, or other random means. ' 'Jensaw ' 'Geopatra ' 'Jendrome ' 'Jenaissance ' 'Jenesis ' 'Daggerback ' Future Aliens ''These alien forms belong to Jen 10,000's Xitrix'' '''Hedgehog Re Fantasy Jenthesis (Off screen) ''' '''Sandshifter (Off screen) 'Trench (Off screen) ' 'Foothill (Off screen) ' 'Half Pint (Off screen) ' Category:Omnitrixes Category:Alien Technology Category:Technology Category:Technology